


Life Is Your Birthright, They Hid That In The Fine Print

by Woke_up_and_chose_chaos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I Made Myself Cry, I hope i can get you there too, I promise, Im so in my feelings, Listen to BIGGER by Beyonce, There's like no diolouge in this fic, i dont care, you wont regret it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woke_up_and_chose_chaos/pseuds/Woke_up_and_chose_chaos
Summary: The story of Loki's first born daughter. Heavily influenced by the song "BIGGER" by Beyonce. Loooots of feels. Did not expect to get this emotional with this. Loki x WOC Character. She is a Afro Latina.(Side note,  I'm aware that Loki has kids according to the myths. This is based of MCU Loki therefore he has no other kids.)
Relationships: Loki/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Life Is Your Birthright, They Hid That In The Fine Print

**Author's Note:**

> I AM A SLUT FOR BLACK IS KING!!!!!! Honestly, so in my feelings about "The Lion King: The Gift" album. This is based off that first song. There is no diologue in this sooooooo.

Loki has never considered himself weak. Looking at this woman in front of him, he suddenly rethinks that whole sentiment. 

He's weak for her. In the best way.

She is spiritual. She worships her ancestors and herself. Her boxbraids were brown at the top and lead into white.

A contrast from her brown sugar skin. She always wore dark colors. Black's and blues. Greens and reds. Never pink. Never yellow. 

Undressing her, was like discovering himself. He would be willing to accept exhile from Asgard for the rest of his life if it meant he could be with her. 

_**Understand the truth about that question in your soul.** _

She worshipped him. She was her own person. She added him as a diety in her Book of Shadows. 

She wore layers no matter what time of year it was.

_**I'll be the roots, you'll be the tree.** _

She undressed him with the same calm. The same deep breaths. A focus that she used with her Tarot Cards and Sigil craft.

Bigger than you, bigger than we. Bigger than the pictures they framed us to see.

She understood his pain. His torment. Understood how it felt to have everything taken from you.

He cried their first time together. Sobbed into her neck as he reached his climax. She held him.

_**Legacy.** _

She cried when she told about how everyone she loved, seemed to die. Her Aunt, Cousin, Grandmother. She pulled away hoping to lesson the pain when everyone died.

_**You're part of something way bigger. We're part of something way bigger.** _

She admitted her power to him. She was a healer of the mind body and soul. It made sense. 

How he was so at ease around her.

_**Your spirit is teaching no I'm not just preaching I'm taking my own advice.** _

She helped him. She loved him. He loved her. She walked with him into Stark Tower and held his hand as he surrendered to the Avengers. 

She refused to let him go when they tried to cuff him.

 _ **No matter how hard it gets, you got my blood in you.**_

She told them everything. He told them everything. They were Avengers now. She was a consultant. He was on house arrest. She was pregnant.

_**You're gonna rise.** _

She often spent time with them. Loki, Thor, the Warriors Three. Lady Sif.

She was recognized as royalty on Asgard. She was his. He was hers. They were their own people. They belonged to each other. They were empty. They were whole. 

There was no space where he ended and she began. They were one.

_**Understand the truth about that question in your soul.** _

She gave birth in the royal delivery room. Frigga was her midwife.

_**Look up don't look down then watch the answers unfold.** _

Their daughter had brown skin and dark curly hair. She had his green eyes. She was perfect.

_**Life is your birthright, they hid that in the fine print.** _

She was taught about her ancestors from both parents. She learned magik. She was the greatest of the both of them.

Her name was Wyvern, after the Great Dragon.

Born of Loki Odinson and Phoenix Garcia.

She was free.

This was her story.

**Author's Note:**

> Will probably be a sequel. Dont bet on it though.


End file.
